


Dreamlite

by DreamlitexSproutling



Category: Vocaloid, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamlitexSproutling/pseuds/DreamlitexSproutling
Summary: Miki begins her new life in a deserted island, where she is tasked to bring it to life, where humans, animals, and more life in harmony.Based loosely off the writer's experience with playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

It was near the start of a new year when Miki learned of an island getaway. Needing to step out of her old life and start something new, Miki took the offer without a second thought, and she went to the airport, traveling with only a bit of clothes and a purse of cash. Where Miki lived previously, it was dominated by mostly humanistic creatures, so this was the first time she had seen anthropomorphic tanuki.

“We’ll be flying to the island with you to help you get settled,” Timmy, the older tanuki child, told her, and Miki was asked many questions before it was time to fly. By time she sat down, she was quick to sleep, dreaming of the life she had with her family and friends before she suddenly landed. Grabbing her bag, she stepped out, seeing the two tanuki boys alongside a cat and an alligator. 

“Would you join us for a short orientation presentation at the plaza?” Timmy asked while his brother, Tommy stood by quietly. “Our fearless leader will be giving a presentation.”

Fearless leader? Miki became puzzled. Who was this leader he spoke of?

“We gotta get a move on! Come on!” the alligator with a camo designed skin said with great enthusiasm.

“Wanna get left behind? Let’s go,” the cat told her. Miki followed them, and they stopped at the plaza, meeting a tanuki much older than Timmy and Tommy. Miki could tell he was quite tired and had seen much more than she had ever seen in life. He said his name was Tom Nook, and he explained the details to them. By the time he allowed them to find a place to rest, Miki went out to explore the so-called paradise…

Yet, it seemed they were the first people to ever live on that island. Weeds had grown amuck, and the amount of orange trees seemed never ending. The rivers left them to only see a limited amount of land to explore. Miki couldn’t complain though. At least it was peaceful, and perhaps, if she was to help build up the island, more people would join. She went to find a spot she deemed perfect for her tent. She sat on the grass briefly, wanting to feel the cool air.

This was her new life, and she was ready for it. Miki headed back to the plaza, and she was willing to do more minor tasks. Sticks and oranges were needed, and Miki brought it all to Tom. She also aided the two who came to the island with her, as well as learning their names.

“Yo! I’m Sly,” said the gator. “You’re Miki, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice to meet you, hoo-rah. I’m still trying to set up my tent.”

“Maybe…” Miki expressed her thoughts on a location for him to sleep on, and his face glowed. Miki realized she did well and helped greatly as he set up his tent on the place she suggested.

“You’re… wait, don’t tell me,” the cat with orange fur said to her. “You’re Miki, right?” She smiled when Miki nodded, and she noticed her fangs shining. “I’m Katt.” As she did with Sly, Miki helped Katt set up her tent before they returned to the plaza. The oranges were eaten as they discussed their plans for the island. 

“We’ll need a name for the island,” Tom Nook had told them, and everyone began to share their ideas. When Miki shared her idea for a name, everyone glowed in excitement. It became official.

Miki was beginning her new life in Dreamlite.


	2. We're coming too

Piko spent a few days waiting for Miki to call him. He wanted to know where his sister had gone off to. It happened so suddenly when Miki told him and their mother, “I’m heading out.” Piko casually ate his bowl of noodles with two friends, Rhonda and Ace, sitting by him as the TV in the background played. Their chatters occurred, with the topics of conversing heading all over the place when Piko’s phone vibrated.

From Miki:  
“Sorry for not saying much! I went and found a new home on an island I named Dreamlite.”  
“You can come with me and help me out with the island. It’s just me, Katt the cat, and Sly the alligator.”

“She replied back?” Ace asked. To Piko, Ace was a man who was often lost in his own world, but in the year he had known him, Piko couldn’t help but feel there was much more to Ace. Piko didn’t mind becoming friends with him, and he believed he'd know more about Ace. All he knew was that Ace used to work for the queen of another country.

“Finally,” Piko sighed. “Though she’s offering me to go to the deserted island she went to.”

“Oh?” Let’s go!” Rhonda cheered with a smile. Knowing her for a few years, Piko knew Rhonda was the type to enjoy fun. The idea of moving into a deserted island and making use of it? Fun.

Piko then thought about, suddenly wondering if he heard her right. 

“You say ‘let’s go’ as if you’re coming,” Piko said.

“Yes, we’re going!”

“Excuse me, what?”

“Oh, that sounds fun,” Ace added. “We can ask Osbourne to come with us too.” Osbourne, his first name being Doggy, was a friend of Piko’s since childhood, and after thinking briefly, Piko figured Osbourne may like it, to talk to someone who was coated in fur or was at least not human. The city they were living in didn’t have much anthropomorphic people, so Osbourne stood out. 

“I guess I can ask Osbourne to come with me,” Piko said. “But why you too?”

“Wouldn’t it be fun? The four of us going on a deserted island and helping your sister out,” Rhonda commented.

“Okay, but… fine,” Piko sighed, realizing his friends couldn’t be convinced otherwise. 

xxx 

“You’re okay, mom?” 

The next morning came and Piko had his baggage packed up. His mother sat quietly in the kitchen while sipping her coffee before he answered.

“It sounds lovely, to be surrounded by nature and water,” his mother said. “I remember when I went to Animal Forest many years ago. I wonder if Miki came across that tanuki.”

“Tanuki?”

“Ah yes, a businessman,” his mother explained. “When I first moved to Animal Forest, I had to work immediately. It made sense, I needed to work so I could pay for my home. This was before I had you and Miki.”

“Was it nice?” Piko asked.

“It was wonderful,” she said. “For years, I lived happily in that little forest and bonded with all the animal-people. There were barely any humans, but it was fine nonetheless.”

“It seemed much better there than over here in this city,” Piko sighed.

“Yeah,” she replied before taking another sip of her coffee. “I felt I needed a new pace in life, and well… here I am now.”

“You can come with me if you want. I’m sure Miki won’t mind.”

“No, I’m okay for now,” she said. “Maybe when it’s spring again, I’ll set out and find a place. For now, take care of your sister and watch over your friends.”

“Alrighty,” Piko smiled as he grabbed his luggage. “I’ll call you when I’m there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that while I make sure to have written at least a thousand words in my other fics, I honestly don't really care if I keep the chapters short for now with this one. I saw I got kudos, which is nice, so now I feel I can't mess up a story that is only loosely following my gameplay of New Horizons with a twist of "throw in other characters I like." Despite the circumstances surrounding this, I'll do my best.

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't planned at all, but here I am, writing this after I finished '15 Year Love Story.' Even worse, I'm not even bothering with a plotline to follow so this could potentially be disastrous, yay. To be fair, this is based off my experience with playing New Horizons for over five months now. Although a few things to note, I do intend to spice it up.
> 
> 1) I'm using a vocaloid to represent my character because I honestly don't feel like using my standard character for this. It's also why I used the vocaloid fandom tag, but if I actually don't need to use it, please tell me.
> 
> 2) There's a max number of villagers in the game, but I honestly want to experiment and add people, mix of characters I like in favorite medium (anime or games), characters from the previous AC games that did not return, or OCs (either ones I created or may create based off idols I like).
> 
> So uh, good luck me? Hope this won't be a terror to read?


End file.
